


Vampires Don't Do Dishes

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014), What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, They all live together cause theyre idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: A whole bunch of vampires live together.
Relationships: Deacon/Stu (What We Do in the Shadows), Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Viago/Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)
Kudos: 7





	Vampires Don't Do Dishes

The day was a gloomy over cast. Rain poured down, filling the streets. Since the sun was not out, vampires were able to roam. But for some reason unknown, none of them seemed to go.

None of the vampires seemed to roam the city. There was only one brave soul the roamed. His name was Deacon Brücke. He was German and 182 years old. (In vampire years that would be like 14 years old).

Deacon had went to leave the coven, but Viago Von Dorna Schmarten Scheden Heimburg had asked, "Where are you going?"

Deacon said, "I'm going to visit Stu."

Stu Greene was a werewolf. 

Viago sighed. "Fine. Do it. But don't blame me if you burst into flames."

And that's just what Deacon did (no not the bursting into flames part). He swiftly pushed through the streets. The streets were awfully bare -- that slightly worried the German.

But still Deacon trekked on.

And out of nowhere, a bus came barreling through the streets. It didn't stop.

Deacon hadn't seen it or rather noticed it because it seemed to make no such noise.

The bus pushed onward, hitting Deacon.

Deacon's vision faded.


End file.
